Water Me
|artist = |year = 2017 |dlc = |mode = Solo |dg = |difficulty = |effort = |nogm = |nosm = |mc = |pc = |gc = |lc = |mashup = |alt = |pictos = |kcal = |dura = |nowc = |audio = |choreo = |perf = }} "Water Me" by is featured on . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a panda with a neon green Mohawk. He also has some piercings in his left ear. He has a medal and gold necklaces around his neck, as well as a wristband on his left wrist. He is wearing a tank top and a pair of bermudas. The panda s outfit constantly changes color throughout the routine. Background The routine begins in a locker room as its doors open to reveal the panda before the camera zooms in on him. As the song begins, coloured line radiate out of him and the panda creates a circular arch over him that forms a tunnel. The background changes to a white screen as shooting stars fly by and squares containing montages of the panda trying out different sports can be seen along with the reindeer from Make It Jingle, who appears to be his training coach. The background rotates counterclockwise by 45 degrees as mechanical colour-changing stopwatches can be seen along with clones of the reindeer surfing on the shooting stars. In the chorus, the arches reappear with the shooting stars flying out. At times, the reindeer can be seen briefly in the shooting stars giving the player a thumbs-up. In the bridge, the background changes to a running track with confetti flying in the air along with clones of the reindeer cheering for the panda on the side. In the final chorus, balloons rise up into the air as a stage forms under the panda and several podiums containing golden sports equipments rise up. The routine concludes with a massive 1st place trophy rising behind the panda and two massive holograms of the reindeer giving the player a thumbs-up. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Raise your right arm up and pound the air in a stiff pose. Gold Move 2: Bring your hands down to your waist. This is the final move of the routine. WaterMe gm1.png|Gold Move 1 WaterMe gm2.png|Gold Move 2 Trivia *The coach from Make It Jingle appears in the background. *The coach appears in when the players runs out of coins. **Strangely, this detail had been added to the game before the routine was revealed. *This is the seventh song with the Panda as a dancer after C’mon, Timber, I Gotta Feeling, Don’t Stop Me Now s Panda Version, The Way I Are (Dance With Somebody), and Daddy Cool. *As seen in a promotional image, the coach s color scheme was different: his mohawk is fuchsia and yellow instead of green and yellow, his outfit is fuchsia and teal instead of light blue and purple, his necklace is purple instead of green and his glove is yellow instead of green. *This is the first time where the coach changes color troughout the entire routine. Gallery Game Files Waterme ava.png|Avatar Beta Elements Waterme beta color scheme.png|Beta color scheme Others Waterme thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Waterme thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Waterme jdnow nocoins.png|The coach in the notification to tell the player to buy coins Videos Official Music Video Lizzo - Water Me Official Music Video Teasers Water Me - Gameplay Teaser (US) Water Me - Gameplay Teaser (UK) References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Songs in Just Dance 2019